


Я не хочу будить дьявола внутри себя

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Rosary, Catholicism, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prayer, Self-Flagellation, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Ни Бога, ни дьявола, ни собственных мыслей, ни неровного света свечей - ничего, кроме свиста плети и молитв.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 3





	Я не хочу будить дьявола внутри себя

**Author's Note:**

> catholic!AU  
> Предупреждение: самоистязание, Доминик - священник

Колоратка давит на кадык, рукава жмут запястья, Доминику кажется, что на них останутся синяки, которые будут жечь невидимыми стигматами до конца жизни — и после, когда адский огонь начнет облизывать беззащитную плоть. Слабую плоть.

Рафаэль сидит в первом ряду на жесткой скамье, спина прямая под всегда безупречным пиджаком, уголки тонких губ опущены, но еще видна тень неизменной саркастической усмешки.

Доминик шесть месяцев в этом приходе.

Шесть месяцев Рафаэль Барба занимает место на левой скамье в первом ряду каждое воскресенье месяца за исключением двух раз в июле и одного раза в сентябре.

Шесть месяцев подряд Доминик пытается справиться с удушьем во время воскресной мессы.

Четыре месяца назад он решил, что флагелланство — это ключ.

Впервые тяжесть плети в руках ощущается избавлением. Когда он только берет ее в ладонь, взвешивает и примеряется, знакомится с текстурой, вдыхая теплый запах дубленой кожи, смешанной с горячим воздухом от истекающих воском свечей, ему кажется, что он за два шага от победы — над Рафаэлем, самим собой и искушением. Дьявол всегда стоит за твоим плечом, главное — не оборачиваться.

Доминик разучивает лауды, чтобы предотвратить преступление собственного тела против бессмертной души. Где-то глубоко внутри он знает, что умертвить плоть не значит умертвить разум и сердце, но удушающий запах белых лилий и свет сотни свечей помогают заглушить любые сомнения.

Доминик опускается на колени перед алтарем, осеняет себя крестом и стягивает с плеч сутану. Колоратка летит под первую скамью в левом ряду. В полумраке и неровном свете свечей тени стекают с витражей, наползают на алтарь и лики святых в боковых нишах. Страх сковывает тело, пробирается под ребра, лижет холодными языками внутренности, устремляется к сердцу. Доминик склоняет голову, целует крест и шепчет молитву, сбивается, начинает заново, просит помощи у Девы Марии, но тишина стоит такая, что невозможно обмануться — он здесь один, оставлен и забыт.

Тогда на смену молитвам приходят лауды.

Первый взмах проходит мимо сознания. Он вздрагивает не столько от удара, сколько от звука плети, разрезающей воздух. Чуждый звук, почти противоестественный в этих стенах.

Второй удар тело чувствует отчетливей. Раны горят огнем, Доминик может ощутить каждую каплю крови, проступающую на спине; с третьим ударом он зажмуривается, исполненный решимости, и снова замахивается. Пара свечей перед ним гаснет под резким потоком воздуха.

Тридцать три удара — за каждый год Христа.

Еще пять ударов — за каждую из Его ран.

Этого недостаточно, плоть человеческая порой способна выдержать куда больше, чем нужно. И слаба там, где дьявол шепчет своим отравленным дыханием чужое имя.

Черная рубашка под сутаной пропитана кровью и липнет к спине, ему больно двигаться, спина почти неестественно прямая, движения скупы и шаги осторожны, голос охрип, но сегодняшняя месса проходит лучше предыдущих, потому что на левой скамье в первом ряду пусто. Молитва звучит искренне, когда искушение не маячит перед глазами.

Но оно всегда стоит перед внутренним взором.

За четыре месяца Доминик увеличил количество ударов втрое.

Ему нужно исповедаться, но он не знает — как. Он ничего не сделал, а мысли он умерщвляет вместе с плотью.

Конфессионал — единственный способ перевести дыхание, потому что Рафаэль Барба никогда не переступает его порог. Так было шесть месяцев и еще две недели.

Доминик откидывает голову назад, прислонившись затылком к прохладному дереву исповедальни, и медленно дышит, читая про себя Pater noster. Дважды.

На третьем круге молитвы слышится тихий скрип деревянной скамьи по ту сторону конфессионала. Доминик медленно выпрямляется, морщась от привычной боли, присохшая ткань скрипит на свежих рубцах. Его спина, наверное, представляет собой страшное зрелище — шрамы и свежие раны в потеках сукровицы, зияющие багрянцем рваные полосы, поле проигранного боя, где главной ставкой была душа.

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я грешен, — говорит Рафаэль Барба. — У меня нечестивые мысли. Я больше не способен бороться с ними в одиночку.

Доминик никогда не слышал этот голос, но сейчас знает, кто с ним говорит. Он слышал этот голос в своих снах, слышал его между взмахами плети, когда воздух свистел краткими вспышками боли на лопатках, слышал его между строк лауд, слышал в потрескивании свечных фитилей и в шорохе собственной снимаемой сутаны, когда она падала к ногам вечером после каждой воскресной мессы. Тихий мягкий голос заставлял его глохнуть. Дьявол смеялся где-то вдалеке, но тогда и сам Доминик был далеко, слишком одурманенный собственными мыслями и попытками вспомнить хоть одну молитву. Между взмахами плети, в свисте потоков воздуха приходило единственное: Рафаэль.

Плоть человеческая слаба. И совершенно безбожна.

Холодный соленый пот катится вдоль позвоночника, разъедает свежие раны, а в ушах стучит единственное:

— Я грешен, святой отец...

Доминик срывает колоратку — он не более, чем висельник на плахе, но этот лишний вдох все равно последний. Отсрочка перед неизбежным.

Шесть месяцев и две недели. Левая скамья в первом ряду, идеально сидящий пиджак и яркий галстук.

Адское пламя добралось до позвоночника и вскоре начнет облизывать шею.

Удар плети не более чем властный поцелуй божий.

— Бог простит, сын мой. Нужно всего лишь искренне покаяться.

Искренне. От всего сердца. Дьявол кроется в мелочах.

Одна маленькая деталь: Доминик начинает снимать сутану. Розарий рассыпается по всей исповедальне немым упреком — капе́ль из грехов и раскаяния. Крест падает под скамью, звуки окончательно исчезают.

— Боюсь, Он меня не простит, как бы я ни каялся. Если честно, во мне просто нет раскаяния, святой отец.

Доминик видит всполох света в зеленом бутылочном стекле, но это просто отблеск глаз Рафаэля. Болотная тина и осенняя трава в росе.

У Доминика печать молчания на губах. Он не знает, будет ли способен заговорить когда-либо вновь. За них двоих говорит Рафаэль:

— Помолитесь вместе со мной, отец Доминик.

В следующую секунду слышится скрип открываемой дверцы. И потом второй.

Рафаэль близко, его запах перебивает удушливый аромат белых лилий и свечного воска. Пряность и свежесть, возможно, какой-то дорогой парфюм, Доминик в этом не разбирается, просто не может дышать, спина начинает кровоточить сильнее.

Он так и сидит — почти распят и стреножен сброшенной сутаной. Белая нательная рубашка со спины пропиталась кровью, на груди — потом. Речь к нему все еще не вернулась, как и способность мыслить. Он одним медленным движением опускается на колени, поднимает руки будто в молитве, но не доводит движение до конца — обхватывает ими чужие бедра, утыкается горячим лбом в пах и не дышит; никак не может начать дышать.

Рука на затылке — освобождение.

Но не искупление.

Рубашка на спине становится влажной от малейшего движения, поэтому Доминик старается не шевелиться. Застывает как одна из статуй святых, что прячутся в нишах по обе стороны церковного зала.

Но это не вознесение, ничего общего со святостью, а самое настоящее падение. Он вдыхает запах дорогой ткани вместе с едва слышным запахом тела и готов падать бесконечно.

— Это больше похоже на прощание, нежели на прощение, — говорит Рафаэль.

Доминик медленно встает с колен, в тесной кабинке сложно развернуться, но ему все удается повернуться спиной, он утыкается лбом в темное ароматное дерево исповедальни и слышит едва слышный судорожный вдох за спиной.

— Я грешен, Рафаэль. Прости меня, — и это та самая исповедь, в которой была столь тошнотворная необходимость.

Ткань все еще противно и больно липнет к коже, но Рафаэль осторожен насколько это вообще возможно в такой ситуации, он медленно тянет вверх рубашку, пока Доминик медленно и размеренно пытается дышать сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Прикосновение горячего языка к свежим рубцам — огонь и лед одновременно. Осторожные пальцы скользят по ребрам, опускаются ниже, почти невесомо оглаживая тазобедренные косточки, пробравшись за пояс брюк.

И это больше, чем можно вынести.

Время разговоров прошло, так и не наступив.

Губы на израненной спине куда красноречивее всяких слов.

Рот Рафаэля наполняется кровью с запахом мирры и ладана, он не понимает, что сейчас происходит. Под подошвой ботинок ощущается неровность — бусины розария, богохульство в чистом виде, — как и отец Доминик под его руками и губами. Только в чужом дыхании слышен голос Бога, а это больше, чем Рафаэль когда-либо хотел.

Он знает, что будет прощен. Он уже прощен.

Левая скамейка в первом ряду занимает его внимание каждое воскресенье.

Рубцы на спине Доминика по-прежнему кровоточат, только теперь он не одинок в тишине цветных витражей и теней — свисту плети вторит мягкий голос, повторяющий лауды. Боль и дьявол становятся тише, Доминик их почти не слышит, стараясь сосредоточиться на голосе Рафаэля.

Но запах белых лилий все так же невыносим.

Спустя тридцать девять дней у него по-прежнему нет розария для молитвы, и он больше не ходит в конфессионал. На сороковой день Рафаэль протягивает раскрытую ладонь — черные бусины впитали чужое тепло, они блестят в неровном свете свечей.

— Пора, отец Доминик.

Пожалуй, действительно пора.

Сутана привычно соскальзывает с плеч: тридцать три пуговицы и еще по пять на рукавах.

«Я люблю тебя», — свист плети вместо исповеди под тяжелый цветочный аромат.

— Pater noster... — начинает Доминик.

У Рафаэля любящая улыбка, но за взмахами ее не видно.

Ни Бога, ни дьявола, ни собственных мыслей, ни неровного света свечей — ничего, кроме свиста плети и молитв.

«Я люблю тебя».

— Накажи меня, ибо я грешен.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2020"


End file.
